


Feeling

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captchalogue Prompt: Sollux/Aradia<br/>I just want something sweet and sappy between the two, preferably in relation to today's update. 0u0</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling

Sollux didn’t know where he was. Well, his real –realer– body was asleep on the floor in the Veil, but that wasn’t what he meant. As soon as he remembered, his surroundings went dark, and he was alone but for the one voice he still couldn’t believe he was hearing again (so happy, so melodic, so _alive_.)  
“Sollux?”  
“AA, where are we g0ing?”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll lead you there.”  
He felt her hands (warm now, nothing cold or metallic about them) gently touching his shoulders, guiding him forward through the dream bubble.  
They stopped. Sollux heard the creaking of a hinge, then “Careful, there’s a step up.”  
He stepped up and walked through what must have been a doorway, and nostalgia came with the first lungful of air.  
“We’re in y0ur hive, aren’t we?”  
“Yes! How’d you know?”  
He gave Aradia a small smile, not revealing the mess that his gums still probably were. “It has a… distinctive scent. It’s g00d.”  
“I’m surprised you still remember.” He could hear the smile in her voice, and that set off a pang of longing deep in his chest.  
“Y0u kn0w, the 0ne thing I regret ab0ut the wh0le being blind thing… I can’t see what y0u l00k like n0w.”  
“Oh, I think I’m pretty much the same as before… Well, except for the wings I guess!” She laughed (she _laughed_ , she hadn’t done that in sweeps, he thought she’d never remember how.)  
“What are th0se like?”  
“They surprised me, actually! How I always feel them there and they’re so… Well…” Aradia trailed off, then said shyly, “I guess you can feel them, if you want.”  
“Is that 0k? It w0uldn’t be t00 awkward?”  
“Well, since you can’t see them, I guess it’s only fair...” She turned her back and Sollux tentatively reached out his hands.  
“They’re s0… s0ft…” His hands continued to caress the velvety surface of her wings, exploring their round edges, prodding at the place where they connected to the arch of her back—  
“Ow.”  
“S0rry.”  
Aradia spun around to face her blind friend. “Well, anyway, you should be—“ She broke off as Sollux felt something else under his fingers.  
“Um, that’s my—“  
He jerked his hand back from her chest as though he’d burned it. “S0rry!”  
After a moment, he asked, “Well if I can’t make this any m0re awkward… I wanted t0 feel y0ur face t00.”  
“Uh… I guess that would be okay!” She took hold of his wrists and rested his palms on her flushing cheeks.  
His fingertips traced the curl of her horns, brushed over her eyebrows, rested on the bridge of her nose, and felt the corners of her mouth stretch upwards in a familiar smile.  
“I see y0u…” he said, amazed, “I can picture y0u perfectly n0w.”  
And maybe it was the knowledge that he was dreaming, maybe it was the thought that he might meet his doom soon, definitely it was the simple thrill of feeling her alive again, but he leaned in to the face framed by his hands and kissed her.  
As with many dreams, he felt the pull of waking just when the best part had come. His dream form glowed and faded, and Aradia was left holding a hand to her surprised mouth and tasting a sweetness like honey.


End file.
